Behind Me, Behind You
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: After over eight years of not talking, nor seeing each other, Rukia runs into Ichigo. Except Ichigo has kids, and lives with another woman. When she is injured by a Hollow, she is forced to go to Ichigo for help. IchiRuki
1. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE

_Disclaimer: Noooo I don't own Bleach. I really wish I did, but I don't. _

_A/N: This is a rather depressing story. It wasn't quite how I planned it either; it sort of took a life of its own. Title is from Chapter something or other in Volume 19. Anyway, enjoy, and please review. _

**_Behind Me, Behind You_**

Rukia walked through the streets. The sky was changing from dusk to evening and it was getting dark. Everything was quite, strangely silent. Almost eerie.

There were no Hollows to destroy, no spirits to perform konso on. It was almost as though there was a Shinigami in the area, but there wasn't a registered Quincy or Shinigami for miles.

_'Then again,' _the sensible part of her mind pointed out, _'there were four unregistered Shinigami in Karakura at one time.'_

"I wonder who's here then," she asked herself. Then she grinned at her own folly. "Like they would show themselves to _me_."

The streets were deserted, or so she thought.

A small, orange blur ran past her, giggling madly. Another, blur, this one dark, followed after the first. The orange one, a small girl, squealed, "Eek! The Hollow's gonna get me! Help me Daddy!"

The black one, a small boy, roared playfully. "I'm gonna eat your soul!"

A deep resonating laugh reverberated through the streets. "Oh no!" the voice was that of a man. "Run Masaki!"

Rukia froze and looked up slowly. A tall, orange-haired man stood a few feet in front of her, staring right past her. "Ichigo," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

The man she once knew made no recognition that he had even heard her. He knelt down and caught both of the small children in his arms as they tried to run past. "You two go home, now. Mommy is going to be making dinner."

The black haired boy nodded. "Okay Daddy," he answered.

"Tell Mommy I'm going to be home in a few minutes."

"Okay Daddy!" the orange haired girl, Masaki, giggled.

"Hey that's what I said!" the boy exclaimed.

"So what. I said it too!" Masaki stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Now, now." Ichigo patted both the children on their heads. "Go home, you two."

"Okay Daddy," they chimed together, and ran off in the other direction.

Ichigo rose to his feet, watching them run off. He was silent for a few moments, and when he finally spoke, he didn't turn around. "Long time no see, Rukia."

"They're adorable, Ichigo," she whispered. "Whose are they?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in return. "Jealous?"

Rukia blushed, and was quite pleased he hadn't turned around yet. "Of course not!" she answered indignantly. "That's all behind me!"

"Then why do you need to know?" he asked.

"Because I'm curious!" she answered heatedly.

Ichigo shook his head, still facing the other direction. "If it's all behind you, then I'm not telling you."

Rukia growled. "Behind me, behind you, it doesn't matter! I'm just wondering."

"I'm not telling. We're all in the past. I have no duty to you anymore, and thus, no reason to tell you." Ichigo answered after a minute.

"This has nothing to do with _us_," she growled.

He didn't respond.

After a few moments of silence, Rukia sighed. "Fine. I was just passing by. You obviously don't want to be found, and I won't tell them you're here…" she turned to go the other way.

"…I'm happy to find you well, Rukia. You… " Ichigo trailed off, then he sighed. "Stay safe."

She let a small smile cross her lips, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "You too, Ichigo," Rukia said and then used shunpo to leave quickly so he couldn't see or hear her sadness.

In leaving so quickly, she failed to see Ichigo turn around and look at the spot where she had stood, the look on his face something akin to longing.

Because despite what either of them said, _they_ really weren't _quite _behind them yet.

**END**


	2. Something in the Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Simple enough for ya?_ _Oh yeah. Just as a pre disclaimer, I don't own the title of the story or the chapters. They are chapter titles in the actual manga._

_A/N: Nyeh. This was originally planned as a one-shot, but _**xcal123** _really got me thinking. I decided, why not try to make it longer. I really hope it doesn't suck too much._ _Anyway, enjoy! _

**_Behind Me, Behind You_**

**Chapter 2: Something in the Aftermath**

Ichigo entered his home with an air of less than enthusiastic. He was immediately bombarded by two small bodies, which attached themselves onto his legs. He ruffled the two children's hair. "Daddy!" the squealed.

"What took you so long, Ichigo?" a voice called from the kitchen. A head popped from around the corner. "The kids said you'd be right home."

Ichigo pried the two children from his legs. He grinned at his roommate. "Someone stopped me," he answered.

Sayuri Takashi smiled back at him. "Always polite, huh Kurosaki?" she asked. "Come in here; I need a hand."

Ichigo and Sayuri were roommates. They had met each other in college, and became quick friends. They ran a small clinic, much like Ichigo's own father had done. Contrary to what many thought, they were not romantically involved. The two children that lived with them were adopted. Masaki was a month old baby when they adopted her, and they named her after Ichigo's mother. Isamu was Sayuri's brother's son. He and his wife had died in a car accident about five years ago when Isamu had been four months. Isamu was a year older than Masaki, at five.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. He offered it to Sayuri. "How's the book coming along?" he asked his best friend.

She groaned. "Not so well," she answered, putting the chicken on the offered plate. "Turn the oven off for me, won't you?" she asked. "Anyway, I wrote _one _chapter. That's it. I have no inspiration."

Ichigo laughed. "Poor you," he grinned, shutting the oven off as she had asked.

"Pour milk for Masaki and Isamu," Sayuri told him. "So… Who'd you meet up with?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned. "An old acquaintance. You've never met her."

Sayuri gave her roommate a sly grin. "Oh it's a _her _is it? Were you two together at one time? Is that why you seem so uncomfortable?"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Shut up you!" he threw a dishtowel at her.

"Oh come _on _Ichigo. You can tell me," Sayuri gave him that knowing look. "You know all about _my_ past flings."

"And your current one," the orange haired man added.

"And my current one," she amended. "Who was it?"

Ichigo sighed, defeated. "I knew her in high school. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" she asked. "Have you spoken of her before?" she asked. She handed the plate of chicken to him. "Cut this for me, won't you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't think so," he answered, taking the offered plate. "She's just in my past."

"But were you together?" Sayuri prodded.

Ichigo growled. "Not technically," he replied.

"Technically?"

He glared at her. "Never you mind. It's a time in my life that is rather annoying to recall."

"Kids!" Sayuri called. "Dinner!" She turned back to her best friend. "Oh, high school years, the years you refuse to talk about," she said mockingly. "Why won't you tell me what made them so bad?"

He didn't answer, but continued to cut at the chicken on the plate.

She sighed as Masaki and Isamu ran into the dining room and slid into their seats. "Fine I won't pry."

Ichigo put the chicken on the table, as Sayuri put potatoes on all of their plates. "So, did you talk to Kyo?" Ichigo asked.

Sayuri blushed. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"He's coming home in a week," she answered and then changed subjects. "How was your day at the park."

The two small children perked up. "We had fun!" Masaki answered.

"Daddy played Hollows and Shinigami with us!" Isamu added.

Sayuri looked at Ichigo. "Where _did _you learn that game?" she asked, sitting down.

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno," he lied. His adopted kids and roommate had no idea that he was a Shinigami by night. They didn't know about Hollow or Shinigami at all. "You've asked me that before," he pointed out.

She nodded. "I know. And you give me the same answer every time," she responded. "One of these days I will pick your brain, Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed, taking a bite of chicken. "Tastes good."

"Mm!" Isamu said.

Not to be outdone by her brother, Masaki exclaimed, "Yummy!"

Sayuri smiled. "Thank you. So what else did the three of you do at the park?" she asked.

As the children explained the past day in excruciating detail, Ichigo thoughts wandered back to his talk with Rukia. He wondered where she was going. He hadn't bothered to ask. He was pleased that she was well, and had to wonder if she was dating… '_Where did _that _come from?' _he asked himself. _'Damn Sayuri for being so inquisitive.'_

"...Ichigo?"

The man's head shot up. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sayuri chimed. "Just seeing if you were paying attention. I asked you what color the sky was."

Ichigo glared at the woman.

"That meeting with that girl must've really shaken you up. You seem a million miles away," she explained.

Ichigo shrugged. "It was just a surprise. I haven't seen her in, I don't know…. ten years, nine years…"

Sayuri nodded. "Ah," she dropped the subject and looked at the small children. "Eat your corn, kids," she told them.

'_Damn it, stop thinking about the midget,' _he told himself. _'Concentrate on the here and now, already, Ichigo.'_

**End Chapter 2: Something in the Aftermath**

_A/N: Ending sucks, sorry. I really don't know much about Japanese food, so I'm using American. I don't know if they're the same, or what, and I really don't feel like look anything up._

_So, they aren't actually even Ichigo's kids. That was my final decision. I didn't know how else to make it fit with the foggy idea that is the plot line. I'm not even sure what the plot line is._

_Sayuri and Ichigo are _not _romantically involved. Just wanted to stress that a bit._

_I apologize any OOCness. I'm just kind of hoping that this doesn't suck. _

_Anyway. I don't know when I'm going to have Chapter 3 out. It could be a while; it could be tomorrow._

_Please leave a review, and thanks for reading._

_A. R._


	3. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Isamu, Sayuri and the little girl Masaki, not Ichi's mom. XD_

_A/N: Wow, Chapter 3 already. I'm rather proud of myself. I really don't have much to say today except, read, enjoy and please leave a review. :-D_

**_Behind Me, Behind You_ **

**Chapter 3: Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy**

Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. He usually went and did rounds around the town searching for Hollows after dinner, under the guise that he went to bed early. But for some reason, he just had a strange feeling about tonight.

"Damn it. Why'd that midget have to show up?" he asked himself. "She threw me off balance."

"Ichigo!" Sayuri called from the other side of the door, her voice worried. "Are you asleep yet?"

Ichigo got up and opened the door. His roommate stood there. "Not yet, why?"

The dark haired, green-eyed woman looked worried. "There a young woman down at the clinic. She's in really bad shape."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I'll be right down. Get her onto a bed."

Sayuri nodded and nearly flew down the stairs.

Ichigo sighed, and threw on his coat. _'Good thing I didn't leave yet,'_ he thought. He walked quickly down the stairs after Sayuri.

Masaki and Isamu looked up at him when he entered the room. "Hi Daddy!" the chirped.

The orange haired man nodded curtly. "Stay out of the clinic kids," he told them.

The two small children frowned at him. "What's wrong Daddy?" Isamu asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know."

"Ok Daddy."

Ichigo entered the clinic and had to use all of his willpower not to stumble. The young woman Sayuri had been referring to was none other than the black haired midget that had been hounding his thoughts.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Sayuri asked, seeing him falter.

The orange haired man shook the fog out of his head. "Yeah," he answered. "Did you get her vitals?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Yeah. They're really odd. It's telling me she has nothing. No heartbeat, no blood pressure, nothing, but she obviously does."

Ichigo nearly blanched. "Something must be wrong with the equipment," he made up quickly. '_Damn, damn, damn, damn,' _he mentally chanted. "Uh, Sayuri, go keep the kids out of here. I'll handle this myself."

His best friend gave him an odd look, but agreed, leaving the room with one last glance towards the bed where the patient lay.

Once he heard the door click, Ichigo rushed over to the young woman's side. "Damn it Rukia, what did you _do_?" he asked.

"Neh…Ichigo…?"

"Rukia?" his eyes went wide. "Are you awake?"

"Hee, hee. Ichigo you look funny…" she giggled.

Ichigo glared at the diminutive black haired woman. "You're the one who collapsed on my doorstep, looks like you just got chewed up by a blender and is bleeding all over my sheets," he muttered.

Rukia giggled again. "Mmm…. Ichigo… you taste like strawberries…"

He sighed. "You're also the one talking crazy," he told her. He saw a lot of blood pooling on her pillow, and put his hand on head.

Her eyes shot open. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, and then coughed. She glared at the orange haired man. "Ichigo?" she asked weakly. "What happened?"

"You show up on _my _doorstep, battered, bloody and unconscious, and you're asking _me_, what happened?!" he nearly shouted.

"Ichigo!" Sayuri called from the door. "Why are you giving the patient the third degree?" she demanded.

"Sayuri," Ichigo growled. "I thought I asked you-"

"When I hear you yelling at an unconscious patient, I know to step in," she cut him off, walking over to Rukia's bedside.

Ichigo looked between the two young women. "Of course, take _her_ side," he groaned. "Fine, I'll give her some sedative and be out in a couple minutes."

Sayuri glared at him. "20 questions waits until tomorrow," she ordered him.

He nodded, slightly exasperated. "Fine…"

Sayuri smiled at Rukia. "Get some sleep. And ignore him. He tends to be rather rude."

Rukia smiled as Sayuri left the room, and then turned a frown to Ichigo. "The mother?" she asked softly.

Ichigo nodded, and felt it best to give her the half-truth. "Yeah," he answered. He handed her some medicine and a glass of water. "You're giving me some straight answers in the morning, got it, midget?"

Rukia sighed, taking the offered pills and water. "Fine," she agreed. "And I'm not a midget."

He grinned at her. "Yeah ya are," he said again. He took a wet cloth from the side table and began to table lightly at the wound on her head.

* * *

Sayuri looked up from her place on the couch when Ichigo reentered the living room. "How's the patient?" she asked, putting a bookmark in her book, and setting it aside. 

Ichigo shrugged. "Okay I guess. She's pretty beat up. You put the kids to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered and reverted to the previous topic. "Did you know her?"

Ichigo frowned. "Can introductions wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

Sayuri looked at him oddly. "All right," she said after a minute. "We should probably get some sleep as well. Something tells me tomorrow's going to be a _long_ day."

Ichigo nodded. "You're probably right," he agreed.

Sayuri stood up. "Coming?" she asked.

He nodded again and they walked upstairs.

Sayuri stopped in front of her door. "You gonna be okay, Kurosaki?" she asked. "You've been kind of out of it today."

"…I hope so," Ichigo shrugged. "Something tells me things are just gonna get stranger, though."

"Why wouldn't that surprise me?" she asked.

He grinned. "Probably for the same reason it wouldn't surprise me," he chuckled.

She smiled at him. "'Night Ichigo. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too," he told her.

She entered her room and the door shut with a small click. Ichigo gave a furtive glance downstairs at the clinic and sighed. He entered his room and leaned against his door. "Damn…" he whispered. "What a night…"

**End Chapter 3: Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy**

_A/N: Well, that wasn't so bad, I guess. –Grins- It also was rather quick. _

_So Rukia's back in the picture for good. Keep in mind that she still thinks that Ichigo and Sayuri are married. I can't wait to write the part where she finds out. _

_Chapter four could be out anywhere within today, a week or more. I have a whole bunch of things going right now. School, other stories, stuff at home… I rather pleased that I've been able to update as much as I have within the last three or four days. I have to have a book called "Jane Eyre" read by the 7__th__ and I'm only on chapter fiveish, so that's going to take precedence I think. _

_Anyway, I'm giving you random information about me that I bet all of you could care less about so I'm going to shut up now._

_Anyway, leave a review; inspiration you know! And thanks for reading. _

_Ambiguous Rose _


	4. Empty Dialogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! _

_A/N: And here is chapter 4! At last. –sighs in relief- IT pretty much just wrote itself, which is why it's out so soon. Please leave a review, and apologize for any corniness in advance. :-D Enjoy!_

_**Behind Me, Behind You**_

**Chapter 4: Empty Dialogue**

Ichigo got up at his regular time the next morning. The alarm clock next to his bed read 8:15 Am. He sighed, yawned, and then swung his legs over the side of his bed. He grabbed his shirt off the chair. He walked out of the room, quietly past Isamu and Masaki's room and down the stairs.

The news was on in the kitchen. His roommate was up, obviously. Or rather, she was out of bed and downstairs, but still asleep. Sayuri was snoring at the table, where she sat, with her head in her hands. Ichigo laughed, and snuck quietly past her and into the clinic.

Rukia was still asleep in the same bed she was last night. He smiled softly at her as he walked over. Her blankets were strewn over the floor, obviously having fallen off sometime during the night. He bent down to pick them up, and when he stood up again, she was watching him. Ichigo folded the sheets up, and nodded to her. "'Morning," he said, putting them at the foot of her bed.

She didn't answer. Ichigo sighed and looked down at her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"…Yeah," she said after a minute. "Urahara's new brand of gigai feel fast," she told him.

Ichigo gave Rukia a strange look, but he busied himself with changing her bandages. He stayed silent for a moment, but then asked, "What happened to you anyway, midget."

She turned a glare to face him. "I'm not a-"

"Midget," he finished, grinning. "Ya are to me," he chuckled, but then turned serious. "Really, Rukia, what happened?"

Rukia sighed. "I was… stupid," she said slowly.

"Really?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Shut up, Strawberry," she growled, "let me finish. If I have to say it, I'm only saying it once," she sighed. When we first saw each other last night, I was out of my gigai, because when I had sensed you, I didn't recognize your reiatsu," she paused, frowning. "Why is that anyway?"

Ichigo grinned. "I've been practicing," he said proudly. "Dad and Urahara gave me a book on Kidou. I've learned how to suppress my reiatsu, but unfortunately…" he trailed off.

"You're still no good at Kidou, right?" she laughed.

He shrugged. "We all can't be good at everything." Ichigo frowned. "Anyway, your explanation… continue."

"Well…" she said slowly. "When I sensed your reiatsu I popped a Soul Candy into my gigai and tracked you down-"

"The sash on your arm," Ichigo cut in, "You were promoted?"

"Stop interrupting," she growled. "And yes, I was." A gleam of pride entered Rukia's eyes, "Thirteenth Division Vice Captian."

"It's a bit belated," Ichigo said, "but congratulations."

"Thanks," Rukia said happily, then shook her head. "As I was saying… when our meeting was over, I went back to my gigai. Unfortunately… I was… _off balanced, _I guess you could say. I realized far to late that a Hollow was following me. One or two hits from it and I was nearly down for the count. I managed to get rid of it with a strong Kidou. When it was gone… I guess I…" she trailed off, blushing.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking at her.

"I followed _your _reiatsu here…" she said biting her lip.

"So?" Ichigo wondered, "Why're you blushing?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him, her face almost becoming angry. "You don't get it?" she demanded in frustration.

"Get what?" Ichigo said, confused. "What's with the mood swing?"

"I followed _your _reiatsu! I came here on instinct. You've always helped me! I haven't seen you in nine damn years, and yet I can't do anything without your help! I've always been dependant on you! Ever since we met!"

Ichigo froze at the black haired Shinigami's outburst. He was halfway through bandaging her left arm. His hand moved up, and began, almost instinctively stoking her bangs out of her face. Her head fell back against her pillow, and she turned her face into his palm without thinking.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" he asked quietly.

"What did we do, Ichigo?" she whispered.

**Flashback**

_It had been difficult, but after weeks of talking, Rukia had managed to get her Captain to allow her to stay in the Real World. He guessed though it had more to do with Ukitake being able to see right through to the _real _reason._

_Ichigo had been shocked when she had come through his window, a bag on her arm, needing a place to stay. But they had managed, and he had been happy. _

_It had been nice, being able to spend time together, and they had made the most of it. _

_At least, they had for a short time._

_Keigo had thrown a party one night, and managed to convince Rukia and Ichigo to come. It would have been fine, fun in fact, but someone had spiked the punch. _

_Ichigo, expecting something like that happening, had warned Rukia against drinking it. Other people, however, were less than careful. There were couple making out in every place conceivable in the house. Ichigo figured that he and Rukia had to be perhaps the only sober people in the house. _

_Rukia had gone to the bathroom for less than five minutes to freshen up. Upon her return to the main room, her blood had run cold. She found Ichigo and a girl whose name she didn't know locked in a passionate embrace. _

_Tear inhibiting her vision, she had run from the house.

* * *

_

_Ichigo had been less than pleased when a girl had forced herself onto him. He didn't even know her damn name. He struggled against her, trying not to hurt her. After all, it wasn't in his personality to hurt girls, especially drunk ones. His chivalry had broken when he had seen Rukia both enter and leave the room._

_He pushed the drunk, unknown girl off of him. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded._

"_Oh don't tell me you didn't like it," the drunken girl slurred. _

_Ichigo growled. "I sure as hell didn't! I have a girlfriend, damn it!" Without waiting for any reply, he ran after the black haired Shinigami. "Rukia!" he shouted. "Rukia!"

* * *

_

_Rukia wiped angry tears out of her eyes. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like she was horribly surprised._

"_Rukia let me explain!" Ichigo's pleading voice came from behind her. _

"_Explain what?" she demanded, spinning around. "What could you possibly explain!? I saw it all!"_

"_Rukia, I didn't-"_

"_Didn't what?" she wiped more hot tears from her eyes. "Why am I so upset, damn it? Why am I surprised? I should've known it was just a matter of time! You-you human are all the same! You couldn't care less about other people and there feelings!"_

"_Ru-Rukia where are you going?" Ichigo asked, running after her._

_She stopped, and spun around. "I'm leaving! I'm going back to the Seireitei! They cane find someone else to patrol Karakura!"_

_Ichigo stopped. His body felt numb. "You're leaving?" he asked slowly. And suddenly none of that mattered anymore. Why should he care? He didn't wait for a response. "You know what? Fine! I won't stop you! In fact-" he yanked something off of his belt and thrust it into Rukia's hands, ignoring the feeling that he got when their hands brushed. "Take this! Give this back to your Captain. Tell him I can do things on my own from now on!"_

_She glared at him. "Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_This is it then," Rukia said, anger still buzzing through her veins, "Isn't it?"_

"_I guess it is!"_

"_Fine!" she said again. _

"_Goodbye then. Have a nice life, Kuchiki!" Ichigo spun on his heel and returned to the party without a second glance._

_**End Flashback**_

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Rukia whispered.

"Yeah, well, that's all in the past now," Ichigo muttered. Suddenly he seemed to realize he was still stroking her hair. He jerked his hand back as if burned. "We were young and stupid."

"Maybe we still are," Rukia whispered, her hand reaching up to wrap her fingers around his.

He frowned at their joined hands, and then at her. "I don't know. I don't think I'm stupid anymore. I never really was, I think."

"You're still young, though," Rukia pointed out.

"Not really," Ichigo answered, "I'm 24, remember?"

Rukia shook her head, and something in her eyes nearly made him shiver. "Compared to me..." she whispered, her head moving up to meeting his, "You're still a baby…"

He seemed to freeze and then his head leaned down to meet hers, and for the first time in over eight years, their lips met in soft kiss.

**END CHAPTER 4: Empty Dialogue**

_A/N: Dang... I need help. Here's a random fact about me. I am a helpless romantic. I love, love, sadly… Unfortunately if anyone can tell from the last line of this chapter and the last couple paragraphs of Remembrance Chapter 8, I can't write it. If anyone knows how I can get better, please advise. (Besides just not writing it of course)_

_Anyway. Things are getting a bit more interesting… at least in my opinion. This isn't going to be a long story, mind you. I think at the most ten chapters, though I highly doubt even that. I figured out why their conversation was so strained in Chapter 1. I think I would have trouble talking to someone after that. That's my opinion, of course. Keep in mind, Rukia still thinks Ichigo's married. _

_Anyway, there is still a bit more to come. Next chapter, I don't know when it'll be out. The title will probably be_ **"Quincy Archer Hates You"**_ but I have to a) make sure that's right line and b) finalize my plans._

_It should be out soon –crosses fingers-, so please leave a review. I'd truly appreciate it. : -D_

_Ambiguous Rose_


End file.
